


Wake Up Call

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley knows how to wake up a stubborn Lefou
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Wake Up Call

Lefou had given Stanley the instructions before they went to bed the night before, slipping out of his clothes and setting them aside. “We need to get up especially early tomorrow to go fishing for supper. I know you tend to wake up before I do. Please, make sure you wake me up so we don’t miss our chance?”

Stanley nodded, undoing their curls and putting their hair in a loose ponytail for the night. “Of course. I’ll make sure you’re up and ready, cher.”

***

Stanley forgot how much of a deep sleeper Lefou could be. They huffed as they stopped shaking his shoulder, trying to think of another way. They had already tried stealing the blankets and shaking him, what else could they do? They pursed their lips, looking down at Lefou as they thought.

A wicked idea came to them then. Stanley smiled, running their tongue over their lips. Slowly they leaned down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Lefou’s mouth. Slowly the kisses trailed downwards, playing over his throat and chest. Stanley stopped once when Lefou made a faint noise but they soon resumed as Lefou continued to sleep.

They got more of a reaction when they started to kiss his inner thighs. Lefou made faint noises, shifting under their body. His cock slowly twitched awake, becoming hard from the heat and Stanley’s kisses. 

Stanley smiled, gently taking hold of Lefou’s erection. They ran their lips over the underside of the cock, stroking it tenderly before starting to kiss and mouth over it. They had started to mouth Lefou’s balls when they felt a hand grip their hair and their eyes flicked up.

“When I asked you to wake me up in the morning this isn’t what I pictured you’d do,” Lefou murmured.

They just laughed, running their tongue over the head. “You sleep like a log, mon cher. I had to think of something.”

“Well...this certainly worked,” Lefou agreed, smiling as Stanley took him into their mouth. 


End file.
